


Día a día

by Iria97



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iria97/pseuds/Iria97
Summary: Sakura solo queria sorprender a Sasuke por su cumpleaños.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	Día a día

23 de Julio. Era el cumpleaños del hombre de su vida.  
Hacia escasas unas dos semanas ella y el amor de su infancia habian empezado una relación algo tensa, lo que se podría definir una tensión acumulada por el largo viaje que habian hecho hasta llegar allí.

Sasuke habia vuelto a su hogar, donde pertenece desde siempre. Konoha. Al principio el habia decidido tomar el camino por si solo.

– Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto.

Al escucharle decir aquellas palabras se volvia a sentir rechazada y su corazón latía por mil. Pero un suave tacto impactó en su frente, aquella que habia sido punto de complejo toda su vida.

– Sakura, gracias.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Aquel segundo habia merecido todo. Por primera vez tras mucho tiempo habia podia sentir su piel de nuevo y esta vez con un mayor peso en su corazón. Sasuke estaba compartiendo parte de su alma con ella antes de marcharse.  
Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y con ello supo que él volveria.

Así fue, tres meses más tarde habia vuelto aunque solo para informarle al hokage sobre el estado de su misión. En ese momento supo que no se iria sin ella, no de nuevo.

– ¡Sasuke!

Le habia gritado a su espalda.  
Era aquel lugar de nuevo, aquel banco y aquel Uchiha de nuevo. Todo igual que esa vez, esa noche donde lo perdió.

– Sakura.

Pudo observar una sonrisa de medio lado acompañando a su nombre entre los labios del chico. Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte.  
Dando un paso, otro paso, un tercer paso. Todo ocurrió a camara lenta hasta que llegó a su lado.

– ¿A dónde nos vamos?

Sasuke se quedó mirándola fijamente, ella le mantuvo la mirada. No daria vuelta atrás por nada en el mundo.

Así emprendieron su nuevo viaje solos. Al principio les costó soltarse como cuando eran niños pero una vez ella abrió la boca, no volvió a cerrarla.

– ¿Qué crees que pase cuando tengan al niño? Seguro que Naruto se desmayará.

Juntos se habian sentado a la calided de la hoguera y habian abierto la carta que habia mandado su amigo rubio. Por esta él les habia dicho que Hinata le habia hecho padre.

– Hmm, seguro que va por toda la aldea gritando que ha sido padre.

Eso la hizo reir.

– Seguro que ya lo está haciendo.

Ambos sonrieron recordando los momentos que habian compartido como equipo.

– ¿Qué piensas sobre el futuro?

Aquella pregunta salió de sus labios casi sin pensarlo. Necesitaba escucharselo, necesitaba saber que tenia un lugar en su futuro.  
Tras un minuto incomodo él por fin respondió.

– Es algo incierto, no es algo en lo que me guste pensar. Solo vivo al día e intento sobrevivir para el mañana.

No fue la respuesta que esperó y eso la decepcionó, solo le quedó sonreir forzadamente y guardar la carta de su amigo.  
Todos parecian seguir hacia adelante, menos ella.

El tiempo pasó desde que tuvieron noticias del rubio y ambos seguian su viaje de exploración.  
Su último lugar de descanso se encontraba en una cueva debido a la lluvia que habia comenzado en la tarde.

– Espera aquí, iré a por algo de madera para que el fuego se mantenga.

Eso le dijo el Uchiha hace más de media hora y se estaba empezando a preocupar. Sabia que no estaba tratando con cualquier ninja, sino con el segundo ninja más fuerte del país del fuejo, e incluso muy dentro de ella lo consideraba el más fuerte. Así que no deberia preocuparse pero aun así lo hacia.

Al escuchar un ruido afuera se levantó para ver de que trataba pero no vio nada. Seguro que habia sido un animal.  
Viendose de pie afuera no pudo evitar caminar en busca del chico. Si algo le pasara no se lo perdonaria, no se quedaria con los brazos cruzados.

Se dio un paseo por el bosque durante un cuarto de hora y volvió a la cueva donde se estaban quedando. Empapada por la lluvia estornudo y algo le tapó la cabeza.  
Sorprendida abrio la capa como si fuera una cortina y vio frente a ella al chico que le quitaba los suspiros.

– ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

Preguntó el chico con una cara para nada feliz.

– ¿Yo? Habia salido a dar una vuelta.

En realidad habia salido en su busqueda pero se sintió demasiado estupida y la mentira salió de sus labios antes de pensarlo.  
Antes de arrepentirse cerró los ojos por la siguiente acción, muy repentinamente el Uchiha le habia agarrado por detrás de la cabeza y habia hecho que sus frentes se juntaran.  
Le dio miedo abrir los ojos y que todo fuera un sueño.

– Sakura, no vuelvas a separarte de mi sin avisar donde estás.

Aquello la hizo abrir los ojos encontrándose con esos ojos oscuros y que leian tan bien su alma.  
Ahora se daba cuenta de que se habia preocupado por ella tanto como ella por él.  
El siguiente movimiento que hizo la sorprendió hasta a ella misma, su propio cuerpo la traicionó y terminó presionando los labios contra los del chico. Terminó el beso en un segundo y quiso salir corriendo pero el chico la tenia aun agarrada por detrás de la cabeza y para su sorpresa él la volvio a acercar creando así su segundo beso.  
El primero habia sido timido e inactivo pero este le estaba chupando el alma. Sus labios se movian sincronizados, creando una suave caricia entre ambos. La pelirosa suspiró entremedias y lo hizo separarse aunque lo sintió sonreir sobre sus labios antes.  
Sin decirse palabra alguna se quedaron mirando a los ojos, como siempre hablándose sin palabras.

Aquel habia sido el comienzo de su relación, rara pero relación. Desde entonces se habia creado una tensión entre ellos, miradas, caricias, susurros. Pero no le habian puesto un nombre a lo que tenian, ni habian hablado de su futuro.

Así habia huido el dia del cumpleaños del Uchiha para prepararle un regalo, otro momento juntos y que pudieran crear otro recuerdo entre ambos.  
El lugar era idóneo para celebrar aquel día. Estaba segura que hacia mucho tiempo que Sasuke no habia celebrado su cumpleaños, seguramente desde que estaba en el equipo 7 y eso la entristecia.  
El sitio estaba localizado en una laguna rodeada por naturaleza. El sonido del agua era relajante y el olor de las plantas te ayudaba a sonreir.

– Que te habia dicho sobre separarte de mi.

Su voz le hizo darse la vuelta para mirarlo. No sabia como pero con el tiempo era más guapo, más alto y más inteligente. O quizas era ella que lo veia con otros ojos.

– Feliz cumpleaños.

Le dijo nerviosa ante su reacción a la sorpresa.  
De nuevo el chico juzgaba sin decir palabra. Era algo común en él, dejar que los minutos la consumieran en su nerviosimo. Estaba empezando a creer que le gustaba hacerlo.

– No tenias porque preparar nada para hoy.

– Pero hoy es un día especial.

– No es nada especial cumplir años, Sakura.

Su voz tan seria la hizo tensarse, la sorpresa no le habia gustado y no sabia como salir de esa.

– Lo especial, Sakura, es vivir el día a día contigo y no estar más solo.

No sabia si sentirse regañada o amada. Porque el chico no queria ponerle nombres pero era justamente como se sentia.  
Sin repararlo el chico se encontraba frente a ella mirándola fijamente. No supo el momento exacto en el que sus labios se habian juntado en aquella caricia que ya era un vicio para ambos.  
Tampoco notó cuando el chico la habia tomado por el trasero con su mano haciéndola subir sus piernas quedando abrazada al cuerpo masculino. Todo lo que sintió fue las caricias que daba y que tomaba. Su cabello, sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos, cada rincón era explorado como si se quisieran conocer de aquella forma también. Uno de los dos habia empezado a desnudar al otro y así quedaron desnudos, ambos cuerpos rozandose sin pudor alguno.  
El momento de la penetración llegó y como ya lo habia previstó le habia dolido pero las caricias y besos del chico sobre sus pechos la distrajeron de cualquier dolor y en lugar de quejas, de sus labios solo salian suspiros y gemidos.  
La fricción entre ambos se hizo más rápida conforme el climax se acercaba y así ella llegó al cielo, seguida de él con una última estocada.  
Se rescostaron mirando al cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas. Las palabras sobraban aquel día, a excepcion de...

– Gracias, Sakura.

Aquel día solo habia sido el comienzo, ahora ambos se encontraban en su noche de bodas deseosos de repetir aquel encuentro.

– Me alegro tanto de estar aquí con vosotros.

La pelirosa le dijo acostándose sobre la suave, blanda y blanca cama. Donde saltó un poco sentada riéndose de lo ruda que habia sido.

– ¿Vosotros? ¿Quién más...?

El chico se detuvo frente a ella en la cama, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Era la primera vez que lo veia así. Sin querer hacerle sufrir más lo dejó caer. 

– Estoy embarazada.


End file.
